Moving in with R5
by imaR5erandiknowit
Summary: this is about me moving in with R5 and Ellington and Ross fight over me and I only have 1 choice Ellington or Ross Read my story to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'll be doing this story too so I'm now in process of 3 stories now so hope you it :{D**

* * *

Today's is the day, I said looking at the calendar on the wall I put all my belongings in boxes then I had had my dad help me take apart my bed and mom came up and told us that the moving truck is here, dad and I went down stairs and started to put the boxes in the truck when the driver came out to help with my bed I notice that it was Ellington so I ran up behind him and hugged him and he noticed it was me so he turn around and hugged me back. When they got my bed in the truck I said good-bye to mom and dad and to my 2 bros and told them I'll visit sometimes and Ratliff and I left and droved to their house.

**Ellington's POV**

Today Bri moved in I'm happy that she did, When she got her room organize I knocked on her door to see what she was up to I knocked and Bri opened the door " What are you doing?" I asked " Nothing Mark just put my bed up" " Oh" " Yea it's comfy too here sit" She said sitting down on her bed so I sat next to her when I did that I started to get this feeling I never had before I can't describe it. But we were talking and it got quite and we both looked up at each other and I started to lean in and I see Ross come in cause I forgot to close the door but I'm still leaning in.

**Ross' POV**

Today I was excited that Bri was moving in with us, and I have a crush on her and I never told ANYONE that I like her not even mom and dad I know it will be weird living with your crush but Brianne and I are besties so it wont be weird at all, so today when Bri got her room organize I decided to see what she's up to so went to her door and I notice that it was open so I entered the room and saw Ellington leaning in to kiss Bri I made a noise to let them know I was there, Ratliff turned around and his face turned red and Bri looked down at the floor and I don't know what my face looked but I bet it looked very angry. Then I ran downstairs and outside to the place where nobody can find me and thought what I just saw.

**Brianne's POV**

Ok, so today was weird one Ellington was gonna kiss me and two Ross got angry for who knows what. I don't but I'm getting feelings for Ellington weird right but every time I think or see him I get this feeling I can't describe it, and I forgot my phone at the old house so I needed to have someone drive me cause I don't have my lisence yet and I'm not walking 3 miles to get my phone so I had Riker drive me cause Ellington ran off some where. So during the drive I told him what happen with me and Ellington and Ross and when we got to my house I got my phone and went back to his car, and drove back to the house.

* * *

**So did you like it? I promise net one is longer **

**~The Mustache Queen**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back and I promise this will be longer hope you like it :{D**

* * *

**Ross' POV**

I'm at the old abandoned shed, this is where I go when I get angry. But Today I was really pissed off cause Ellington was gonna kiss my crush Bri, and I'm not cool with that. And I don't know what to do cause I never liked anyone like this before maybe if I calm down maybe I'll think more I don't know fine I'll try to calm down.

**NEXT DAY**

Today, Brianne moved in with us and I'm happy with that but I don't know why Ross just walked out of the house angry. I don't know but after Ross walked out of the house Ellington ran like really ran out of the house and his face was red as a tomato, I'm gonna find out what's going on here maybe Bri knows anything about this. So I walked up to Bri's room and saw that she was talking to herself " Excuse me?" I said standing in the door way " What do you want Ryland?" I heard her say stand up from her bed, " I was just woundering what's the matter of Ross and Ellington?" I asked walking into her room " Well..", I interrupted her " Well what!?" " Well, Ell came in my room to see what I was up to and it got all silence and we both looked at each other and Ellington start lean in and I did not know what was doing so stood still then Ross came and his face looked so angry when he saw us then Ross just walked quickly from the door way then Elli ran some where" Bri explained. " Wow, did not know that wounder why Ross got mad its just one kiss" I said " I don't know but I have a feeling that them 2 like me" I heard Bri said walking past me to go downstairs.

Well, Ry did you found out why Ross and Ratliff got out of the house like something happened? I hear Rocky in the living room play the Xbox. Yes I found out why they were both mad, I said sitting down on the couch. Why are they made Ry tell me why? Rocky said excitedly "Ok Ross is mad cause Ellington almost kissed Bri and Ellington is walked out cause he was embaresed I don't know why but she said his face turned red when Ross was in the door way" I said while watching my bro play Black Opps, "Oh that's weird of Ross and Ratliff" He said while playing "I know right" I replied back.

**Ellington's POV**

Ok, today is a new day but I'm still feel weird and I can't believe I almost kissed Bri that's weird. But I'm still thinking how to tell her I have feelings for her maybe I can ask Riker. I'm gonna go downstairs to eat break feast I got downstairs and I found nobody down in the kitchen or the living room did I woke up early or they are pulling a prank on me again? I'm going to check if Bri or the rest are awake, I walk upstairs to Bri's room and knocked and didn't hear anything not even a tap so I found out the door was open so I went in her room and found that Bri was still sleeping "Aww she looks adorable when she sleeps" I whispered, then saw that she added new pictures to her wall most of them were me and her the rest were with the rest of the band and our parents. I was amazed on how many pictures she had of me and her, I went out of her room and closed her door lightly and went to make break feast.

**Ryland's POV**

Ok, I woke up and got break feast, and Ratliff finally turned up I found him watching T.V. I wounder where he went yesterday?, I went in the living room and asked him where he went yesterday. He said he went to his house to do something, so I went back to eating my pancakes and watched T.V with Ellington.

**Rocky's POV**

Yesterday Bri moved in, and me and Lib went on a date at the mini golf place down the road. But when Lib and I went out to go our date Ross ran past us with his face lookin all angry and mad like something happened and I hope nothing serious is going on in the house. Anyway our date was amazing but when we got to the last hole I exidently hit the ball alittle to hard and it landed some where so Lib and I had to find it and it was in the tree so I had to climb the tree to get it and after that we went went to get **Get Shaved **and after that home. But I'm still woundering what happened to Ross and Ellington.

**Brianne's POV**

I woke up to a fresh start, and got dressed brushed my hair and brushed my teeth I got to the bottom to the stair where I found Ry and Elli watching **Lilo And Stitch**I giggled softly so they won't hear me. So I went to the kitchen and got pancakes with syrup, and went to watch T.V with Ry and Elli but I still wounder where Ross is.

**Stormie's POV**

Ok, I really need to find Ross he didn't come home for dinner yesterday I'm getting worried. So I went out side to see if his car was in the drive way and his car was still there so I looked every where until I saw some blonde hair in the abandoned shed in a empty field so I walked there and found out it was him sleeping. I nudge him to wake and he woke up and asked him why he's in this old abandoned shed and he didn't answer back and looked the other way so I made him face me and asked again why he is in here. He finally answered but he started to tear up and answered "Well I was going to see what Bri was up to so I went to her room and when I went to her door I saw it was open so then when I entered her room I saw Ellington and Bri about to kiss so I ran here angry and I felt like punching something but I didn't" and I was thinking about something then I said it " Um, Ross do you like Brianne?" I asked him " Well I do we a lot" "I understand so when did you started to like her?" I asked my son. "Um, when she turned 16" and we stop there and we walked back to the house and had break feast.

* * *

**Hope you liked it next there will be only like 2 POV's **

**~The Mustache Queen**


	3. Chapter 3

**back, so here it is hope u like it :{D**

* * *

I walked back to the house calm, and I hope everyone is sleeping cause I'm still pissed off by what happened between Ellington and Brianne. BEEP BEEP I heard my phone alerting me that I have a new text message.

**Bold=Ellington**_ italics= Ross_

**Ross where are you I need to talk **

_I'm at the front of my house going in side and why do we need to talk?_

**We have to talk because I need to tell you something **

_Fine ok where are you anyway?_

**Um, DUH at my house where else can I be in the morning**

_Fine I'm coming_

* * *

I text Ross and he seems chill now. But I really need to talk to him.

* * *

Ok now that I had to go walk down the street to his house to go talk to him about something

* * *

Ross just got to my house I started talking until I hit one subject Me liking Bri and when I talked about this it seemed like Ross had feeling for her too I don't know what to do now!

So, Ratliff why do you need me for? I said sitting on his couch. Well I can't really say b...,Gets cut off by Ross. But what?. I have feelings for Bri ok there I said it. I said frusterated to Ross then saw Ross' mouth open in shock. I HAVE FEELING FOR HER TOO! Ross said running out of my house with anger and ran to a new hiding spot where no body will find me.

Ross, he can't take anything easily anymore since Bri moved in, I wonder how I'm gonna tell Brianne I

have feelings for her when Ross has feelings for her to maybe I should tell her that I have feelings for her now or wait more... yeah I should wait more.

GOSH I CAN'T BELIVE THAT HE WOULD TELL ME THAT HE HAS FEELINGS FOR BRI SHOULDEN'T HE KNOW THAT I HAVE FEELINGS FOR TOO! I yelled in the middle of the forest. I CAN'T TAKE THIS NO MORE SHOULD I JUST TELL HER NOW OR LATER! then I punch the tree that was next to me. OHH! I yelped in pain, I think I broke my hand great now I have to go home. I said in disgust that I had to go home early. I walked back home acting chill so no body would notice me angry I went inside my house and got mom to bring be to the hospital. When we got inside the room where the doctor will do stuff to my arm and hand, I told mom why my hand is like this and she told me not to get mad like that anymore and I don't know how that's gonna be.

I'm gonna go to Elli's house OH MY GOSH!, I just came up with a name for Ellington Elli Bear but I'm not gonna use that name yet on him. So I'm walking down the street to Elli Bear's house until I saw stormie's car coming the opposite side on the road with Ross on the passenger side and waved at me and I waved back I notice Ross looked angry alittle so I went up to her car and she opened the window and I asked whats up with you? to Ross and notice that Ross has a cast on his hand and I said " I'm so sorry Ross" " Bri I'm ok the doctor said I can get this off in a couple weeks" Ross said with a smile. Well I'm gonna go to Ellington's house so see you later bye, I said waiting for a bye back "Ok have fun bye" Ross said with a frown Then I walked to Elli bear's house.

* * *

** The next day**

I heard screams and cheers at our football game, plus I'm always #1 on my team. until,I had the ball and one by one the other team started to pile on top on me, everything went black. I felt someone crying on me and screaming don't go to the light Ry, I have no idea who it was but it was someone then I heard thes guys with very deep voices putting me on something and taking me some where and in the background I heard crying and other people talking about numbers and reviving am I dead or am I alive?

I woke up to a beeping machine and wires to me. "Where am I?" I yelled, a nurse ran into the room and told me that I was in the hospital. This can't happening I'm in a hospital and I DON'T KNOW WHO I AM! I saw a filmier face come in the room but I don't know her " How you doing Ry?" The lady said to me " Who am I do I know you?" I said confused " Oh my gosh you don't know who you are any more and you don't know me any more what am I going to do!" The lady said starting to cry

* * *

**Hope you like it sorry it took soooo loooong and I promise for my IG fanfic when my tablet charges up **

**~The Mustache Queen :{D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! so this Friday I'm graduating from 5th grade and so I'm gonna be busy so I'll update this story and my Austin and Ally story too. Hope You Like It :)**

* * *

**Stormie's POV**

I can't believe this is happening to my baby, he doesn't know who I am and he doesn't know who he is I'm gonna call the rest of the family and Ellington and Brianne so they'll come and maybe he'll remember maybe.

I called everybody and they all sounded devastated that Ry is in the hospital oh hey there all here now.

**No ones POV**

Wow you guys got here fast! as they came in the room. Well since we were like in the same pace we went in the van, Rydel said.

So what happened with Ryland mom? Ross said worriedly. Ross Ry lost his memory. I said almost crying,

The doctor said that he got Ryland a therapist so he can remember. Stormie whisper from almost crying

** 3 WEEKS LATER**

I've remember who I am and every I feel much better now.

**With Ellington **

I guess today is today I'm gonna ask Bri to go to the movies with me.

I walked where Bri was sitting on the couch and I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and asked her " Bri do you want to go to the movies with me?" I said standing front of her. " Sure I will go to the movies with you Ell" Bri smiled and hugged me. Ok we'll go to the movies at 7? I asked " Sure see you at 7" Bri smiled.

Yes Yes Yes I got Bri to go to the movies with me! Ellington said doing a little victory dance.

** With Ross**

Today I'm gonna ask Bri to go to the movies with me.

I found Brianne in the kitchen finding a snack so I waited until she found what she wanted. Before I went I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and went up to her and asked " Bri do you want to go to the movies with?" and then I heard a sorry from her "Sorry Ross I can't go to the movies with you today Ellington asked if I could go with him I said yes" I saw Brianne's face turned a color cause she said that in front of me then she stood there waiting for me to say to me. Oh well hope you two have fun, I said about to run and cry. "Ross wait" Brianne said .What is it!? I snapped at her "I was thinking of going to the beach tomorrow with your bros and sis,mom and dad and Ellington do you want to come?" Bri said "Um, sure are you gonna bring a football?" I said hoping that there will be a football. " Maybe" She said.

**Ross' POV**

Darn Darn Darn! I can't believe that Ellington already asked Bri out before I could. Well tomorrow I'm going to the beach with the family and Bri and Ratliff that means I can see her in a bikini.

** At 7:00 With Ellington Driving to pick up Bri**

I wonder what movie we're gonna watch. I said driving down the street to pick up Bri.

I parked my car in the drive way and saw Bri come out of the door and smiled and waved. I got out of the car and opened the car door for her and got back on my side and droved down the street to the movies.

While I drove to the movies and talked to Bri

** Ross **

I don't know why but I'm really mad and I don't want to break my other hand but I feel like doing something to them at the movies like embarrass them in public yeah that's a great idea. I'm gonna go to the movies right now and do that.

**Rydel's POV**

Ross has been going crazy since Bri moved in I wonder what happened to him?

**Libby's POV**

I'm glad Bri got a date with Ellington I knew that date would come around.

**Riker**

I over heard Ross and it seems like he's jelly about Bri and Ellington going to the movies maybe I should tell dad this.

I ran up to dad and told him everything I heard what Ross said and he doesn't know what to do with him right now so what do I do now I don't want ruin Ellington and Brianne's first date maybe I should stay out of this

**With Ellington and Brianne at the movies**

You can pick the movie. I said "Um, Ok can we watch any romance movie then?" Yup we can. I said smiling cause shes gonna pick a romance movie cause I was thinking at a romantic part I can kiss her.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :{D**

**~The Mustache Queen**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm finally back! I'm back from tears and hugs from my 5th grade graduation on Friday. So hope u like this chapter :)**

* * *

**With Ellington and Brianne at the movies**

We sit in the very back and talked we have lots in common.

**(I'm skipping to the part)**

Here's the romantic part, I'm finally gonna kiss her

I turn to face Bri and she turned to face me to

We look into each others eyes and I lean in

and I finally kissed her and she kissed back

* * *

**Bri's POV**

Elli bear finally kissed me when he did that I got lost and kissed him back it was "magical"

* * *

The movie ended and we both exit, I see a blonde haired guy with sun glasses and has a mic this guys looks like Ross maybe it is him. Bri can I ask u something? I looked at Brianne with a serious face. Sure what is it Ell? She said with a questioned face " Will you be my girlfriend" I asked her with a very serious face. Bri leaned in and kissed Ellington "Does that answered your question?" Bri smiled Yes, Yes that does. Elli said with a smirk.

They passed by the mystious blonde guy. and he started to say don't go out that door u two bri and ellington stop and turned around. the guy started to say embarrising stuff about them like " Ellington still sleeps with a stuff animal" and "Brianne doesn't like needles" and stuff like that and Ellington noticed it was Ross the way he was talking. " Hey Ross will you stop it whats up with in the past week?" he ran up to him to stop, " I don't want to talk about it!" Ross snapped " Well ok then first you soled my girl" Ross looked away " WHAT I DIDN'T EVEN KNEW YOU LIKE BRIANNE!" Elington yelled at Ross. Everyone around them paused and watched them fight, " I WISHED YOU WEREN'T ALIVE RIGHT NOW!" Ellington yelled in frustration " WELL ME TOO! PLUS WE'RE NOT BEST FRIENDS ANYMORE!" Ross yelled taking off his leather jacket to fight with Ell. "GUYS! THIS IS ENOUGH I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN GUYS FIGHT YOU GUYS HAVE YOU LEARN HOW TO FAKE LIKE EACH OTHER LIKE US LADIES DO!" Bri yelled at the 2 in frustration and tiereness. " Ok, I'll "Fake" like Ross just because your my everything" Ell said smiling at Brianne.

**The next day at the beach**

It's a nice hot day. Rocky said taking off his shirt leaving him with his swim trunks running into the ocean where the girls are. Stormie since Ross isn't around right now, yesterday Bri and I became BF and GF and Ross at the movies for some reason and embarresed both us then Ross and I was gonna fight and Bri made us stop and made us fake like each other and Ross still hates me for dating Bri now what do I do?

* * *

**I know short but its 11:37 so bye :{D**

**~The Mustache Queen**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back I don't if this chapter is long or short, I have a pounding headache too sooo hope it you like it :)**

* * *

We're all at the beach and Ell comes and picks me off the sand. I Screamed in a foolish way and Elli Bear ran around then he put me down and smiled and looked into my eyes and I looked into his eyes and smiled to cause I knew that hes gonna kiss me .

He kissed me and I got lost and kissed him I can hear his giggles during each kiss, Soon I hear Stormie's camera take a picture of us kissing I'm not mad that she took the picture. I chased Ellington into the water and and splashed him with the salty sea water we started a water fight then we Rocky and Libby running into the water smiling and laughing together then they came to us and asked us if we're dating now and we both looked at each other and smiled and they got the answer and said we're both happy for you two.

When we got home Ellington and I went out and went to the skate park. Elli had to show me how to ride on my penny bored  
He had me stand on my bored and put my arms out and he put his hands on my waist and moved me straight and back words, When he put his hand on my waist I was surprised. But any ways after that we road our skate boreds to the house it was 12:00 when we got home Stormie and Mark was worried about Elllington and I and we had to tell them where we went and we left the house around 10:59. d

* * *

**I know short but my head is really bothering me So hoped you liked it :{D :(**

**!The Mustache Queen**


	7. Chapter 7

Ok** so Libby the part you wrote did not save so I'm gonna try my best to re-do Rocky's POV so hope u like it :)**

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

Libby's just call and told me that she's sick so I'm going to her house to keep her company. I drove to Lib's house and was greeted by her mom I went straight to her room and open the door slowly and Libby turned to face me I kneeled down and kissed her forehead and whispered " I'm here now" and smiled and Lib gave me a weak smile and went back to sleep." She's adorable when she's sleeping" I whispered and tip-toed to her bright pink swirly chair.

**Rydel's POV**

Today my cousin Lori is over today! We started the day by prank calling Riker and Ryland and how we did this be changing the name on Lori's phone to "Unknown" so they wont know its us, First we called Ry I said " Pork fried rice" Ry was like " Um who this ?" then I said "Chicken" " I don't want Pork fried Rice or chicken" then I hang up on him cause I'm not good at prank calling people next Lori pranked called Riker she was like " Hello is your Refrigerator running?" Riker was "yes way?" "Then you better catch then" " It's you Lori I can hear Rydel and you laugh" Then she hanged up on him. Then we did other stuff, and I found out that Ellington and Brianne are going out now I'm so happy for them I was so excited that I told Lori and she's happy for them too. I found out when we were at the beach and Ellington and Bri were playing around in the sand and then they kissed that made it obvious that their dating I wonder when they started dating should I asked them? I don't know I don't want to be rude.

**With Ellington and Brianne**

Ell can I ask you something? Brianne said, Sure babe what the matter? Ellington with a worried face, Well since we're dating I was thinking of have cute nick names for the both of us, Brianne looked at Ellington straight in the eye. Yeah we should like I can call you Penguin since that's your favorite animal or Babe or Bri. Ellington said looking into Bri's eyes too, You can call me what suits you penguin or babe or Bri is all right with me, I'm gonna call you Elli Bear or honey. She said, Elli Bear I like that. Ellington smiled. I like our nick names do you Elli bear? Brianne said smiling. Yes I do Babe, Ellington said smiling to Brianne.

**Ross' POV**

I don't know what to do today well I can play guitar all-day play football alone or go to Ellington's and make a move on Bri yea I think I should do that. I drive down the street to Ellington's house and was let in by Cheryl and went up stairs and opened his door and found Brianne and Ellington smiling and laughing I entered his room and went face to face with Brianne which made Ellington mad, Brianne moved far away from me and I was going where she was but then I was pushed again by him and we started a fight we smacked, and punched each other until Brianne came and yell " Stop it!" and smack me real hard and left me with a red mark and it burns. "Fine. I said with smirk, Ellington came by me and I punch him right in his stomach with the arm with the cast and Ellington fell to the floor and hold his stomach in pain and started to cry Brianne ran to him and started to cry and said its gonna be ok I'm gonna get your mom in a minute. Then she wipe the tears off her face and came to me and smacked and punched me real hard then I fell to the floor cause she really hit and punched that's how hard she punched and smacked me.

"Cheryl Ellington is hert we need to bring to the hospital right away!" I screamed going down the stairs "Where is he what happened?!" She said freaking out "Follow me and I'll show you and explain ok" "Ok" We both went up the stairs and into Ellington's room "Ok listen to me before you ask about Ross, It was just Ellington and I talking and laughing and all of a sudden Ross came out of no where and came face to face to me and was about to kiss me and I bet he did this make Ellington mad which he did and I moved far away from Ross and he was coming to me again and Ellington stop and then they start to fight and I couldn't take it anymore and made them stop and I slapped Ross and I guess I slapped him hard and left him with a red mark on his cheek and then they stopped fighting for like 10 seconds and Ross comes and punches Ellington with his arm with the cast in the stomach and made him go to the floor in plain and I got real mad at Ross and I came at himand I started thing smacking and punching him as hard I could and then he fell to the floor so we really need to hurry to the hospital cause I'm gonna cry again. I said Explaining everything quickly. So Cheryl and I put Ellington and Ross in the ack seat and I sat in the front with her and we drove as quick as we could to the hospital we checked the in and Ellington was first Cheryl let me go in with him cause she know that I dislike Ross now. So Ellington woke up before the doctor came he looked up at me and said am I ok Bri? With a questioned face. And I explained everything to him then the doctor came and exam him with x-rays of his stomach and he told me that Ellington has a broken rib and needed surgery **(Im guessing if you broke a rib you need surgery right?)** and has to stay over night.

I asked if I could stay over night with Ellington before his surgery and the doctor said sure it's all right.

**Brianne's POV**

While Elli Bear sleeping, I'm gonna talk to myself So I can't believe that Ross would do that and I can't believe that he's still jelly about Ellington and me and this is what he's gonna do to us ruin our relationship so he could be with me that's plain dumb. I'm getting tired good night.

**With Cheryl and Ross **

We just got in and Ross is still past out I'm gonna call Stormie and tell her that her son is in the hospital with me. I just call and explained why he's in the hospital and she doesn't sound happy with what Ross just did. the doctor came in the room and exam Ross and decided to do an x-ray on him and he found out that he has 2 broken ribs and needs surgery right away so they me is one of the rooms to wait for him and took him to surgery. I hear someone talking and it sounds like Bri so I go to the next room and I find Ellington and Brianne sleeping I learn something new everyday about them now I know that Brianne talks in her sleep it's funny cause Ellington talks in his sleep too I wonder what wrong with my son I'm so worried about him. So I woke up Bri and asked her what wrong with Ellington she said he has 1 broken rib in a sleepy toned voice. I feel so bad for my baby that he has to go through this pain. Then Bri went back to sleep and I went over and gave Elli a kiss on his forehead and left the room and went back to my room.

I feel alittle bad for Rosss to but Ross deserved it cause he was acting like a jerk too.

**With Stormie.**

Ross why do you let jealousy get over you when that happens you do stupid thing. Stormie said driving her car to the hospital, she gets to the hospital and asks what room Ross is in they tell her that he his in room 136 so she goes to the room and find Cheryl in the room and asks where's Ross, Cheryl replies back "I'm afraid to say it but he's in surgery right now" "Oh my what's the matter with him is he ok?" "No, he broke 2 ribs" " Oh gosh" Stormie started to cry "It's ok if you want to Ellington and Bri are in the other room, and Elli has 1 broken rib and and is going into surgery tomorrow morning its horrible when our babies fight with each other" Cheryl said to stormie about to cry. "I'm sorry for Elli too, I'm gonna go to see Bri and Elli" Stormie said going to the other room.

I entered the other room and find Ellington and Brianne sleeping but their both sleep talking. I giggle through the tears ,and I go over to Ellington and see that he's crying threw his sleep to I guess it really hurts him I'm really sorry for him that Ross was going crazy and doing stupid things to him and Bri. and I went over to Bri and whispered even though she doesn't hear me " Stay with Ellington you guys are great or each other never broke up stay together forever ok" I smiled. Then I left the room and went back to the room where Cheryl is.

**With Riker, Rocky, and Ryland at the music store**

Riker looked at this guitar it looks like the guys bass from mcfly. Ryland said, Well that's because it is, it's just another bass Ryland how much is that bass? Riker questioned, Um, I think it says 600 or 500 some where around that prince. Ry trying to see to price of the bass. We'll take it. The buy the bass then they find Rocky looking at Guitars and he's looking at this nice solid black color one and they head over to Rocky and asks if he want the guitar "Um, no not today you bought a new bass we don't need to spend more money" Rocky said "Than we're off to home then" Riker going out the door to the car. Ryland and Rocky follow Riker to his car then they get home and find a note on the door that says "_ Riker Rocky Ryland I'm at the hospital cause something happened will you come to the hospital when your done reading this note ~Mom" _We have to go to the hospital what happen though I guess we find out when we get there. Rocky said Fine we're going to the hospital but I'm calling mom first, Ry going in to the car with Riker and Rocky. Ryland dialed his mom and asked why they have to go to the hospital they found out the Ross and Ellington got in a fight they both broke ribs Ross broke 2 and Ellington 1. Riker droved to the hospital and went to room 136 where they found their mom and Ellington's mom they told them that Ross is in surgery right now and Ellington and Brianne are in the next room sleeping. So I went to the to see Ellington and Brianne. Riker said. When went to the next room where he found Ellington and Brianne sleeping so he didn't bother going in the room and waking them up so he went back to the room and worry about his little bro with Rocky and Ryland.

The doctor comes in the room with his clip bored and says "we did stuff and fixed his ribs and he should be fine he can leave tomorrow and you should buy pain killers" the doctor said. I'm glad that Ross is ok, said Stormie. then the doctors wheels in Ross and let him go to the bed in the little hospital room and they hook him up to IV and tracks his heart beat so nothing goes wrong.

Riker Rocky and Ryland goes home while Cheryl Stormie wait for the morning and Ross is sleeping.

**The next morning **

Ellington gets waked up and gets transferred to a wheel chair by a nurse and the doctor come and wheels him out to the surgery room they give him sleeping pills to keep him asleep during the surgery.

Brianne wakes up and see's no Elli Bear and freaks out and goes to the other room to see where he went she asked Cheryl, Cheryl said he maybe went to surgery now. So I'm not so freaked out now ,I went back to the other room and went back to sleep

**Half Hour later**

Bri wakes up before the doctors come.

They wheel in Ellington and told Bri the doctor tells her" he's ok and just needs pain killers just case he can leave now" So she tell's Cheryl and Stormie that there leaving so Brianne checks out Ellington and they go to Ellington's house Ellington goes to his room and relax while Bri goes to the store and buys pain Brianne goes up to Elli's room and goes next to him in bed and they both relax.

Gosh I feel very sharp pain in my ribs, and Brianne is sleeping next to me. I woke up Bri and told her that I'm having sharp pain in my rib area so she gave me pain killers it help a lot. We both went down stairs and got food it feels like 3 years since I ate so I had hamburgers, fries, mash potatoes, and water and I ate it all Bri had a hamburger and some fries and water. Then I passed out of the couch for 2 minutes Bri wasn't surprised cause we just came back from the hospital and she knew that I would be doing this.

**With Cheryl Stormie and Ross**

Can I go home now!? I heard whining from my son "No, the doctor said you have to stay one more night then your out not that long" "Yea that's not long" Ross said with a confused face "I know this isn't funny but Ross is lunny in the head right now" Cheryl said " Cheryl it is funny cause he's gonaa say weird and random thing right now" Stormie giggled "Why do I see unicorns there's 2, 1, and 2" Ross said pointing to Cheryl and Stromie. "Oh sweetie we're not unicorns we're humans" Stormie said making sure that Ross understands what she is saying. " You can't tell me what to do Brianne!" Ross yelled awkwardly "Ross your mom is not Bri" Cheryl said "Why is life so hard sometime" Ross said with a sleepy voice then fell asleep. Cheryl and Stormie started giggling what Ross just said about Unicorns and Brianne.

**The next Day**

Oh yea I'm getting out of the hospital! Ross said happily " OWW! my Rib area hurt real badly now" He said with a frown hold the area that hurts. "Here take these" Stormie gave Ross pain killers and ross said all better thanks and then they left and check out and went home. And Cheryl went to her house, Where she found Ellington and Brianne passed out on the couch Ellington is just laying down and Brianne fell asleep on to of him

* * *

**I'm gonna stop there hoped you like it :{D**

**~The Mustache Queen**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yea I came back because I'm bored so yea hope you like it :)**

* * *

**A week later**

Elli Bear do you feel better? Bri questioned he BF. Yea my my ribs feel fine no more sharp pains, Ellington said with a smile

Why are you smiling you know when you smile I smile then we kiss. Brianne said , I Know I just love seeing you smiling and kissing you, He said smiling. Aww you do, Bri said getting closer to Ellington. Yep, Ellington said still smiling and getting closer to Bri. They both lean in and kissed

**With Ross**

UGH! My ribs still hurt and I don't like the sharp pains either. Dang Brianne punches real hard and smacks hard too. Ross said in pain in bed watching Breaking dawn. Gosh the first one is so weird, He said

**With Riker**

I wonder when is our next show I think I should call Andre. Riker said pulling his phone out of his back pocket

Hello?  
Hay it's Riker  
Oh hay what's up?  
Oh nothing I'm just wondering when is our next show is  
Well, I'm thinking of booking you guys next month cause 2 months ago you came back  
from tour and last month you guys recorded your album you guys need a break  
Yeah your right. I can deal with net month thanks

Bye

Then Riker hangs up and looked at the calendar to see how many more days until next month.15 more days until our next show oh-yea, Riker said with a happy face

**Ryland at the pet store**

Since Rocky wants a pet fish I'm gonna get him one, so I walk in the doors of the store a teenage girl comes up to me and asks me "Ryland can you sign my phone?" She had a sharpie marker all ready for me to sign her phone, So I signed her phone said have a nice day and continued on what I was doing. I got to the fish area and saw this fish I see that's its name is a mickey mouse platy so I ask someone who works there and they get the fish I wanted I get 2 fish and a nice sized fish bowl with lime green rocks I almost forgot the fishfood. I checked out and went home to Rocky's room I put the fish bowl on his dresser and filled it half way full with warm water then I put the rocks then the fishy in and I feed them. And I waited until Rocky came home from some place

**Ellington and Brianne at the beach **

So, Penguin what else can we talk about? He asked Bri. I don't know but do you know how much I love you? Brianne said , Infidelity and beyond , Elli bear said. Well yea and I all ways will. Bri said smiling

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! lol you just have to wait until Tuesday so I hope you liked it I might do another story maybe :{D**

**~The Mustache Queen**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm here all bored so hope you like it :)**

* * *

**With Ellington and Brianne**

So Elli bear were can we go after this? Bri asked while holding Ell's hand and looking up at the stars in the sky. Well we can go (His phone vibrates) hold on getting a text from Riker. Ellington says while looking at his phone, What does he want? Bri asks. He wants us to go to Rehearsal for some reason. Ellington says sitting up, Oh I wonder why. Bri says sitting up as well.

Then They walk to Ellington's jeep holding hands

**Rocky's POV**

I was at Libby's house until my phone went off and read the text from Riker saying band practice tonight. So I took Libby with me and drove to my house to band practice.

**Rydel's POV**

I hear Riker talking about band practice so I got off the couch and went down to the basement where I found Riker, Ellington, and Brianne. I walked up to them and sat next to my big brother.

a minute later Rocky and Libby came and sat down now we're just waiting on Ross.

5 minutes later Ross still has not showed up so Riker decided to call him

**Ross' POV**

I don't feel like going to rehearsal cause I'm afraid that Bri is going to beat me up cause of what I did to her boyfriend. My phone is ringing it's Riker he's probably wondering where I am so I just picked it up and said "Hay Riker what's up?"

Nothing just waiting here for you to show up to band practice

Oh

Ross where the heck are you, your 5 minutes late

I don't know

Why are you not here Ross?

Ok, I'm afraid that Bri is gonna give me death stares and gonna beat me up

And why is that?

Because a week ago me and Brianne's bf Ellington got in a fight and she slap me real hard and punched me and broke 2 of my ribs

Fine I'll ask her to ignore you during practice ok

ok

She said she'll try her best to ignore you

ok I'm coming to practice

Bye see ya

bye

Ross hangs up and runs to his house cause his hiding in the woods that's 1 minute away from his house

**No one's POV**

Ross is finally is here now we can start practice.

every one gets to their spots and practice one of their new songs

**Brianne and Libby's convo**

So I heard that Ellington and Ross got in a fight a week ago, Libby said to Bri

Um, I don't want talk about and I don't want to hear that name again. Brianne snapped

whoa no need to be rude about it, Libby said

Sorry. Brianne says looking down at the ground

Oh I didn't mean to get you upset Brianne. She said putting her right arm on Bri's shoulder

It's ok,do you want to know what Elli bear and I? Bri asked

Sure if it cheer's you up. Libby smiled

Today Ell and I went to the beach around 9 and we hold hands and looked at the stars and kissed and we talked. Brianne said while smiling

That's adorable, do you want to know what Rocky and I did today? Libby said

Sure. Bri said

Well, We just stayed at my house and we talked hugged and laughed and watched movies together. Libby says while talking out her phone

Adorbs. Bri said taking out her phone

Do you want to show each other pics? Brianne asked

Sure you go first. Libby said looking over at Bri's phone

Well, here's a pic of me and Ellington at the beach. Bri shows her bestie

Awww, That's so adorable cause Ellington is giving you a piggy back

Awww, thanks. Bri say looking over on to Libby's phone

You welcome, Here's a pic of Rocky and me having matching outfits. Libby shows a pic

I remember that, that was valentines' day! I remember I hated that holiday but now I have someone I can spend it with. Bri says

Yea I remember you hated that holiday. And now for next year you have someone. Libby said

Yep, and here's a picture of me and Elli at the movies this was our first date and we had our kiss there. Brianne says while looking at the pic

Aww, Libby says

this is a pic of us at the beach. Libby says

That's cute and adorbs. Bri says

thanks. Libby says

25 minutes later

It's looks like rehearsal is done. Brianne says to Libby

Yup . Libby smiles

**With Rocky and Libby **

Do you want to stay awhile? Rocky asked

Sure. Libby replied back

They go up to Riker's and Rocky's room

Oh my gosh I have a pet fish YEA I wonder who's this from? Rocky said in excitement and confusing

Maybe it's from Ryland hun, Since it says "from your little bro" on this card . Libby says showing Rocky the card

Oh, I'm gonna name one Ellington and I'm gonna let you name the other one. Rocky said

I'm gonna name the other one Brianne? Libby says

Yea that's a great name I now have a couple in my room kinda a creepy but cool. Rocky says

Libby laughs. It's cool because there names is our best friend's names. Libby says

Well yea. so what do you want to do now? Rocky asks

Um, play your Xbox. Libby says in excitement

Ok do you know how to play Black opps? Rocky asks

No, but I wanna know how to play. Libby says

I'll teach you. Rocky smiles

Ok. Libby smiles to

Rocky teaches Libby how to play Black opps

Simple right? Rocky says

It's so simple I could play this all day! Libby say

**With Ryland **

I'm getting a text message from Rocky wonder what he want now. Ry reads the texts

_Thanx Ry for getting me pet fish I owe you_

He likes the fish I got him I wonder what he named them I'll ask him tomorrow he's probably play Xbox with his GF

**With Ellington and Brianne**

Do you want to go my place? Ellington asks. Sure, Brianne said with a smile, Cool. Ellington

Ellington drives down the street to his place

Can we go to your room? Brianne asks. Sure! Ellington says

They go to Ellington's room

So what do you want to do? Ellington asks. I just want to stare into your pretty Brown eyes. Brianne looks into his eyes, That's fine with me. Ellington smiles They both look into each others eyes and Kiss

**With Ross **

Rehearsal was great Brianne ignore me the whole time and it looks like Rocky got pet fish today. My days are getting brighter now ever since I got out of the hospital, So I was in the wood cause that's where I get my thought out and calm down and its helping.

**Back with Brianne and Ellington**

Still kissing, They get to carried away and start taking shirts off, but them Brianne pulls away.

I don't think I'm ready to do this. Brianne says trying to catch her breath, I'm not forcing you to do this, am I? Ellington says confused. No your not its because we were not thinking, but I'm ok. Brianne says smiling and putting her shirt back on, And I'm ok too So what else can we do instead of making out and getting carried away? Ellington says also putting his shirt back on too. Um I think we should watch movies and snuggle. Brianne says with a smile. Sure we can do that, Ellington smiles.  
The both go downstairs and watch a romantic movie then a comedy movie moments later their past out on the couch sleeping

**With** **Rydel and Riker**

So Riker why is Ross and Brianne not talking, they've been ignore each other for a week now. Rydel asked her Big brother, Ross and Brianne aren't talking because Ross and Ellington got in a fight because I guess Ross was jealous because Ellington and Brianne so he fought Ellington and Broke 1 of his ribs then Brianne came and smack and punch Ross and broke 2 of his ribs. Riker said to his little sister. Oh Ross did deserve those broken ribs cause he was acting like jerk to Ellington and Brianne, and I didn't know Bri could punch or hit that hard. Rydel said, I know right when Ross came to practice he had a huge red mark on his cheek I can tell that Bri smacked him there cause the size of the mark was the size of her hand. Riker says while getting up to his room. So what we doing tomorrow? Rydel asked, Another rehearsal but we can take a break for 2 days then back to practice. Riker said. Rydel and Riker walk to their rooms

Riker enters his where he finds Rocky sleeping as usual then he found Libby sleeping next to him with a Xbox controller in her hand. Riker quietly turns off the lights then quietly walks to his bed and turns off the T.V and goes to bed

**With Ross again**

I'm getting tired I'm gonna go home now, I run down the street and got to my house and go inside and run to my room and find Ryland sleeping as usual then I quietly turn off the lights and find my way to my bed and fall asleep.

* * *

**So I hoped you like it :{D**

**~The Mustache Queen**


	10. Chapter 10

**So guys I was thinking of post new chapters everyday now and I'll try my best to do that. So hope you like this :) Oh and I don't own anything**

* * *

**The next morning with Rocky and Libby**

I feel better now. Libby says getting out of bed, That's awesome. Rocky said with a sleepy voice, Aww Rocky your still tired, Libby said

**With Ellington and Brianne **

Good morning babe, Ellington says waking up

Good morning honey, Bri said waking up too. So what do you want to do today Bri? Ellington asked Brianne, we can go to my little brother's birthday party today. Brianne said, We can go to your little bro's birthday party, Ellington say. Ok and I really need breakfasts, Brianne says. Yea me to lets go get some food, Ellington says. Brianne and Ellington gets out of bed and gets breakfasts.

**With Ross**

Just woke up to a fresh start and no jealousy is on me any more, so today I'm just gonna relax and catch up with T.V series.

**With Bri and Ellington at Bri's other home **

We missed you Brianne! Bri's family came up to her and gave her a group hug. I missed you to guys, Bri said to her family. I have a question Brianne, Brianne's little brother Connor asks. What is it? Bri said. Why is Ellington here? Connor asked. W-w-ell you see here Ellington is my boyfriend, Brianne said while looking at her bf. Wait your boyfriend and girlfriend now? Brianne's mom said. Yes we are, Ellington said pulling Bri into a hug. Why didn't you tell us? Brianne's dad asked. Well cause I was busy and a lot of drama was going on but that's all good now, Brianne said. Well I'm happy for you, Her dad said. So where is this party I love ice cream! Ellington asked. We're gonna have it in the backyard and we're gonna have Ice cream cake instead of cake cause this family is ice cream eaters, Brianne's younger brother Brandon said to Ellington. YEAH! Ellington does his happy dance. Brianne's mom come's down stairs with her camera and they go into the backyard an go to the backyard table and the paty started.

Ellington and Brianne was holding when they were swinging on the swing set.

"Click!" Brianne heard her mom's camera goes off Ellington and Brianne stop swinging and looked around where the sound was coming from

Where did the click come from? Ellington said still holding Bri's hand. I don't know, Bri said still holding her BF's hand.

What are you guys talking about? Bri's mom said The clicking sound, Bri said. Oh the clicking from was from my camera want to post this on my Facebook page, Bri's mom continued.

I didn't know you had a FB page, Ellington said. Babe don't need to be rude, Bri said giving him a glare to be good. Oh sorry didn't mean to be mean or anything, Ellington says. It's ok and I didn't know you guys call each other name now. Bri's mom said taking another pic of Bri and Ellington and walked away

**Mean while at the Lynch's house **

I walk past Bri's room and see that her door is open and I didn't want to be noise but I just want to see her little cute stylish stuff she has, so I went in her room and see a whole wall filled with Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Ross, Ellington and Ryland picture and then a whole that's starting to have a whole bunch of pictures of her and Ellington this is so adorable and amazing how she did an R5 wall and Bf and Gf wall to. then I see 4 photo album, I know I shouldn't be snooping around other people's rooms but she's another daughter to me so yea I'm gonna look at these pictures, I look at the first one its all filled with her childhood and the seconded one is with my son's and daughter and Ellington at Munchies and Get Shaved and all Ry's football games and other fun stuff we do. So I get to the third photo album and it's all with Ellington and her the very first one is memoed My first date with Ellington!, I thought it was adorable cause Bri's on Ell's back and their making peace signs and have snap backs on. and I got to the part it's half way and this was at the beach Friday and the pic was them kissing on the sunset it looked amazing and cute, got to the last on I opened it up and found this guy and Brianne wrote Joey Graceffa my YouTube star crush, and I'm like she has a youtube crush that's cool be he's to out of her league and Ii giggled. And went on with her room and found 2 note books one titled "My amazing adventure with my first boyfriend Ellington" and the second one was called " For YouTube star crush Joey Graceffa" Brianne must be obsess with this Joey guy, I only read the Ellington one cause they have an adorable relationship.

**Back at Bri's other home**

"Happy birthday Connor make a wish!" Everyone wished the happy birthday song and Connor blew out the candle, Ell do you want tiny peace or big peace? Bri's dad asked Ell, Large peace please, Ell said . Here's your peace, Dad giving the peace of ice cream cake to Ellington. Thank you, Ellington said and sat next to Brianne.

So Bri what are we gonna do after this go to the beach? Ell asked Bri. Honey do you love the beach or something cause I was thinking about staying a night here since I haven't been here since last summer. Bri said, I would love to stay at your place do you have a Wii for any chance or a Xbox? Ell asked We have a Wii my bro's love to play Mario and other games. Bri sys eating her ice cream cake

Everybody eats their cake

Ell and Bri we're going to the beach you can come if you want to, Bri's mom said

Can we go penguin please? Ellington giving his gf the cutest puppy eyes. How could I say no to you Elli Bear, Bri said

Ellington and Bri goes back to the Lynch's house and get their swimming stuff and Ellington and Bri followed Brianne's family to the beach

**Again with Stormie **

I just love Bri's room it's so cute and love the picture's, I haven't seen this yet cool it's Brianne's Glee fan edit/collage hanging on her closet door. I left her room and checked up on Riker and Rydel I found them sitting on the couch and watching shows I went and sat down cause it's my favorite show to .

**At the beach with Bri's family and Ellington**

Ellington splashes water at Bri and Bri said " You wanna go now?" "Yea" Bri and Ell started a water fight and a huge wave came in and went over them and they both saw each other under water and thought about how hot and adorable under water and swam closer to each other and kissed underwater for 10 seconds. And the ended 2 seconded later. And Brianne's brothers Brandon and Connor came and asked Ellington if he plays the Wii and could play with them and they got their happy face when he said yes on that someone to play with. Bri said" Babe you saw their faces they we're very happy when you said yes" Bri smiled. " I know I play games and love kids" Ell said putting his hands on Bri's hips and smiling and looking into Bri's eyes, Bri's puts her hands on Ellington's neck and smiled and looked into his eyes too. The sun was setting and Bri's mom with her camera took a pic of them kissing and the background the beautiful sunset.

**With Brianne's mom on her FB page **

I just upload the pictures from today and just uploaded them to Facebook and got 2 comments and 2 likes one from a friend saying "WOW Brianne grew up so fast I remember her in her 5th grade years and then when you guys moved to Los Angeles I guys she grew taller" and the other one was Kelly Brianne's old crushes mom said" Whoa Brianne got tall and she has a bf now how to you deal with that and how is it living in Los Angeles now?" so Kelly was online and I wrote in the little chat messenger and said " I don't know but she lives with Lynch's now I bet she will live with Ellington soon and she got very tall she's now 5'6 now" Kelly text back on FB " Wow she must be happy live in LA with her celeb crushes and live with them have a BF and how old are Ellington and Brianne?" " Brianne is 19 and Ellington is 20" " Their year apart nice" "Yep"

**With Ellington and Bri's Bro's playing the Wii**

Don't go in there Brandon you go in the other door, Ellington says to Brianne's younger Bother. Thanks Ellington, Brandon says, Where do I go I can't find the key to the .door, Connor says. Connor you go down the hall and in the bathroom to the sink and the key will be there, Ellington says. How do you know all this stuff? Brandon says. Well because I played this game before but it's creepy you will have nightmares tonight sorry to say that, Ellington says jerking the controller. It's so adorable when you do that Elli Bear, Bri says looking at him play the Wii and fell asleep on the couch.

**20 minutes later... **

Finish I'm getting tired guys night, Ellington says to Brandon and Connor and carrying Bri down to the spare bed room and falling asleep next to her.

**With Bri's Dad talking to Bri's moms **

I accept Ellington and Brianne as boyfriend and girlfriend, Bri's dad says going to bed. Me too, Bri's mom said going to sleep too. Night, They both said.

**The next morning...**

* * *

**So hoped you liked it and comment if I should post new chapters everyday it's like Joey's life where droved all the way to LA with his best friend Brittney. Joey Vlogs every single day, Hoped you liked it again :{D**

**~The Mustache Queen**


	11. Chapter 11

**No comment this time so hope you enjoy :) I don't own anything**

* * *

**The next morning at Brianne's house**

Aw, Elli Bear looks adorable when he's sleeping I think I'm gonna take a picture of him like this, I took my phone and "click" my camera went off I went to the kitchen and got cereal and watched the fosters.

I woke up and went to the kitchen cause I'm real hungry so I got what ever cereal there was and went to the living room where I found Bri watching the fosters I joined her and eat my cereal.

**With Bri's mom**

I woke and got breakfast and went back upstairs and printed the pictures of Brianne and Ellington and went back downstairs and gave the to Bri I'm assuming that she has photo album for her and Ellington.

* * *

**Short I know I just can back from the movies and it's 12:38 and I watched Despicable Me 2 before it came out its called a premiere **

**:{D**

**~The Mustache Queen**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't knw if this will be long or not but bare with me hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**In The afternoon at Bri's other home **

So Elli, do you have band practice today? Bri asked her bf, I think so I'll text Riker to make sure. Ellington said taking his phone out his pocket

**Bold= Elli **_Italic= Riker_

**Riker do we have practice today?**

_Yes we do at 8 _

**Just makin sure thanks :)**

_Your welcome _

Ok I do have practice at 8 so what do you want to do today? Ell said. Um we can go to Disney Land? Bri said, Sure! Ell said jumping around

**(Ok I'm gonna skip the practice and go right to the show) At there show **

R5 comes and sings Loud and a couple songs until Ellington whispered something in to Riker's ear and Riker nods

Ellington said "This song is dedicated to my gf" and pulled her up on stage and sang the song to her the crowd cheered and that was there last song

**(Sorry very bad writing :( )**

** Brianne's POV **

Ellington sang me a song at there show I love him so much.

* * *

**Before you comment it was ok, or it was horrible I'm gonna tell you I'm trying my best to keep the fanfic interesting so I hoped you like it I guess :{D**

**~The Mustache Queen **


	13. Chapter 13

**Back I went to Maine and on the 21 to August 5 I wont be updating so I'll try my best to update everyday this week, Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Hay, Bri did you liked the song I sang to you?, Bri heard Ell asked Liked? I loved it! That was a sweet caring loving song I never forget that night, Bri said hugging her BF. Aw thank you I knew that you would love it, Ellington says giving Bri quick kiss on her cheek and pulled away from the hug. I'm gonna to go to the mall to get new clothes would you like to come? Brianne asked Ellington, Sure so are we just getting clothes for the rest of the summer? Ell asked. Yea, cause the clothes I have from last is getting old that's why, Bri said. I'm coming, Elli said. Bri goes to the kitchen and made a strawberry smoothie and finished it and Ellington and Brianne got in Elli's jeep and went to the mall.

**At the mall**

So, What store do you mostly get your clothes Bri? Ell asked. I usually go into Hollister and a whole bunch, but I don't buy alittle so yea come on! Bri said going into a clothes store, Ok. Ellington smiled and followed Bri.

**Mean while... at the Lynch's house**

Rydel where's Bri? Stormie asked her daughter. She's clothes shopping with Ellington, Rydel said coming out of the kitchen. Well since your here I need your help, Stormie said sitting on the couch looking threw a magazine. Sure what is it mom? Rydel sitting next to her mom on the couch, Well I was wondering for new paint for all the rooms I like this nice shade for the living room, Stormie said pointing to the color. I like that color, Rydel said.

They agree on colors

how come Bri and Ell go out like everyday I barley see her, Stormie said to her daughter. I don't know maybe there that kind of couple love to go out everyday, Rydel said. I just worry cause like what happens if they get into a car accident or something like, Stormie says putting down a magazine. Well, You can call Bri and ask where they are you have her phone number right? Rydel said getting up. I do, I'm gonna call her to make sure cause she is like a daughter to me to, Stormie said taking out her IPhone and called Brianne.

Hay Bri where are you?

I'm here with Ellington at the mall

You when you go out everyday I worry about you

Why?

Because you know that you and Ell are almost adults but I'm scared that you guys will get into accident or get hurt

I make sure I stay safe all the time and most of the time Elli Bear is protecting me

I know that but don't get, drunk or anything ok

I understand

Ok

Bye

END OF CALL

**With Ell and Bri**

Who was that? Ell asked. That was Stormie, Bri said. What did she want? Ell said. She was just makin sure we were alright and saying she doesn't want us getting drunk or getting in a car accident or getting hurt. Bri said to her BF, Oh but why would we get drunk? Ell with a confused face. I don't know, Bri said with a confused face too

Bri and Ell walk out the mall, Ell has half of the shopping bags and Bri had the other half of shopping bags.

So Bri where do want to go now? Ell asked. I don't know just drive around, Bri said

They drive around and Bri see's a guy with blonde hair with glasses like Riker and makes Ell stop and they both go up to him and it's Riker. All three enter the black building with dark lights.

Elli Bear this place don't feel right, Bri says grabbing on to Ell's arm. It's gonna be ok we have Riker here and you have me here to protect you, Ell says. The three sit down in black stools.

_"Hi my name is Jennifer what kind of drink do you want?"_ The person behind the table asked the three " Um I'll have a vodka" Riker said " And I'll have the same" Ell said "I'll have the same too" Bri said.

_In Bri's head _

_OMG I'M IN A BAR AND I HAVE NO F**** CLUE WHAT I'M GETTING MYSELF  
I HOPE ELLI BEAR KNWS THAT THIS IS A BAR , OK I'M GONNA PLAY THIS  
OFF COOL_

"_3 vodka's" _The person said giving Riker, Ell, and Bri the drinks. Why are you sweating babe? Ellington said with a confused face. I don't, I'm fine, Bri said. As long as you are ok, Ell says

Riker's done with 3 shots and left*not drunk* and drove some where

Bri and Ell still going and stops at to many shots and gladly make it back at Ellington's place

**With Riker in his car**

Good I'm not drunk, I hope Ellington and Bri are not drunk. Nah don't worry about them but that was funny finding them at the bar and weird that they were let drink. I'm gonna go back home I'm getting tried.

Riker drives back to the house and goes to bed.

**With Ellington and Brianne **

*Still drunk* Making out and getting carried away

Stuff happens and both fall asleep around 5 in the morning.

**At the Lynch's house **

Where's Bri she never misses pancake sunday? Stormie and Ross says at the same time. Does anyone know where Bri is she didn't come home last? Stormie asks everyone at the table. Mom I think I know where they might be, Riker says. Where? Ross says. Um-Um-Um-Um... Riker says. UM WHAT! Ross says. um, I think at the bar 2 blocks away. Riker spits it out, Oh my gosh I'm heading there Riker your coming with me! Stormie says taking Riker and go into the van.

That's the bar Ratliff Brianne and I went to last night. Riker says, I bet there not there any more, Stormie say, Let's find out. Riker says

They get out of the van and look in the bar. There not in there , Stormie says to her son. You can call Bri or Ellington? Riker says with a shrug. I'm calling Ellington this time, Stormie say taking her phone out and dialing Ellington.

**With Ellington and Brianne**

Brianne wakes *Covers are over the both of them* and see's that she's next to her BF and she checks the time and looks for her phone until she turns and see's her clothes on the floor and her eyes goes wide. and thinks to her self did she just had it with her BF, She looks to see if she has her bra on at lease, nope then she looks under the covers and she has nothing on. Brianne passes out cause she can't believe she just had it with her first BF.

"MEOW MEOW!" Ellington's phones goes off

Ellington wakes up and looks over to his where his phone was and picked it up

Hello? He said in a tried voice

Hello it's Stormie,

Hay

Where are you and Bri?

Bri and I are at my house

Oh good to know cause I'm here with Riker looking for you

I'm sorry(Looks at Bri and see she doesn't have a top on)

Um, I need to call you back stormie!

Why?

Like I really need to bye

END OF CALL

I didn't I couldn't have! Ellington looks on the floor and sees Bri's and his clothes on the floor and then looks under the cover if this was a dream. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! What happened last night to make us to do this? This is frightening like really what do I do?! Then he passes out too.

Ell breakfast is ready! His mom comes in the room telling him and her eyes goes wide and runs back downstairs.

**Stormie and Riker**

Where are they? Riker asked. They are at Ellington's place, Stormie said. Oh why didn't you say bye back? Riker asked cause he wants to know what happened over the phone. Because I guess he had to go and do something I have no idea Riker, Stormie says driving back home.

They get back home and the pancakes are all gone and everyone is in the living room watching T.V

**BRI AND ELL**

They both wake up at the same time, I don't want to lose you, Bri says almost crying. Don't cry this was a mistake I hope, and I'm never letting you go my little penguin, Ellington says now whipping the tears from Bri's cheek. Good cause I don't know I'm gonna do with out you Elli Bear, Brianne says.

They finally got their clothes on and went down stairs. My legs hurt! Bri says trying to walk down the stairs. Here let me help you, Ellington said picking up his GF and went to the kitchen and got pancakes and eat them and went to the couch where they found Ell's mom on the couch talking to herself. Mom are you ok? Ellington said. I don't know I think I am but one thing I saw was Bri's and your clothes on the floor that scared me saw here I am talking to myself, Ell's mom said. Oh yea we haven't told you that, Ellington said. Um, here I'll call Riker he can tell you what happened last night Ellington said and dialed Riker

Hay

Hay Riker can you explain what happened last night to Bri me and my mom?

Ok, First you 2 guys found me at the bar and went in with me I don't know how  
you guys got in but anyway All three of us has Vodka I only had 3 and I don't  
Know how much you guys had but I left when I had my third shot

That's all I remember, Bri said

Can you tell me why Bri is at your house?

I guess we both got drunk and we went to my house and had it

Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry for you guys

It's ok we are ok with this, Bri said

Why?

Because we both can't live with out each other

Aw that's a couple I like

Me too well I got to go bye

Bye

END OF CALL

So yea that's what happened last night mom I'm sorry I did those stupid things last night, Ellington says

It's ok I forgive you, Ellington and His mom hug

Can I join this hug? Bri said

Sure, Ellington's mom Cheryl said

Group hug session They pull away I gotta bring Bri back home Stormie is worrying about her

Ok bye have a nice day don't do stupid things, Cheryl said

We wont, Bri said walking about the door with Ell

Bye, they said

Bye, mom said

Ellington and Brianne drive to the Lynch's house and They both knock on the door.

I heard what happen and you guys are fine for what you guys did? Stormie said opening the door

Yea, Ellington says. Come on in guys, Stormie says. They go in side.

**The next day (Srry I didn't want anymore drama)**

I know I don't need to know this but are you having a baby? Rydel asked Bri at the breakfast table. I don't know but can you go to the store with me? Bri asked Rydel, I would like to go with you, Rydel said

**At the store with Bri and Rydel **

Rydel where is the aisle for the tests? Bri said. I don't know we should ask someone, Rydel said

They ask someone and they found the aisle.

So I got this and I need food too, Bri says walking to the food

They go to check out and go back home

So Bri why did you get French fries and vanilla ice cream? Rydel asked while driving back home. I don't know I was craving it. Brianne said, Ohhhh, Rydel says. they get home and Bri first has her French Fries in her ice cream and eats it, Ross and Riker give her disguised faces and moved 2 feet from her and they tried to ignore her but couldn't. Rydel comes and whispers something to them "_I think she's pregos" _and Riker and Ross gives Rydel an "oh" face.

30 minutes later in the bathroom

* * *

**MAWAHHA! LEFT YOU GUYS WITH A CLIFF HANGER! So SRRY IF I WAS KINDA DIRTY I HOPE YOU LIKED IT EVEN THOUGH IT WAS DIRTY. :{D**

**~THE MUSTCAHE QUEEN**


	14. Chapter 14

**Back so last chapter was alittle dirty cause my dirty side got to me and yea srry for that. hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**30 minutes later in the bathroom**

This can't be true! Brianne looking at the little sign, Rydel can you come in here?! Bri yelled from the bathroom. Sure, Rydel says running up to the bathroom.

Rydel tell me that I'm dreaming right now. Bri with a worried voice. I'm sorry to say your not dreaming this is real life. Rydel says putting her hand on bri's left shoulder. What am I going to say to my family and your mom and dad and Ellington's family?, Brianne says almost crying. It's gonna be ok I bet it will and Ellington is always with you. Rydel says. Well you are right I don't need to worry right now. Bri says

**With Ellington **

It's so lonely here in my room should I call Bri? Yea I'm gonna call her

Ellington Dials his GF

Hay

Hay Elli Bear

How you doing?

I'm doing fine you know it's quiet here and I miss you

Me too, can I come over?

Yes you can come over

Im coming i'll be there in 10 seconds

ok

END OF CALL

**10 SECONDS LATER**

I'm here Bri! Ellington says entering the house. I'm glad you came! Brianne gives Ell a hug Ell hugs back this last for 3 minutes and they go to the couch.

Hon we need to talk, Bri said with a sigh. Talk about what? Ellington says with a confused face. I-I-I-ts about last night. Bri almost crying again. Oh, Ellington said

Well, today Rydel and I went to the store and got some stuff and how do I say this. Brianne says, What are you trying to say babe? Ellington questions. I'm trying to say that I'm... Pregnant. Bri says looking into her BF's eyes. Oh, Bri I'm so sorry that we got drunk and this happened please don't break up with me. Ellington goes on floor on his knees and pleaded. Ell I'm not going to break up with you I'm just saying that I'm worried that our relationship is going to be crazy now. Bri said

Good cause I never want to leave you and I think our relationship will get alittle crazy sometimes. Ellington says getting back on the couch, Well since we got the talk over and done with can we go some where? Bri asked, sure where Ellington said. McDonald's, Bri said. I thought you hated McDonald's, Ellington said. I said I want McDonald's! Bri yelled. Ok ok we're going to McDonalds. Elli said putting his hands up insrender.

They drive to McDonalds and Brianne orders her food " A big mac with extra pickles please" I thought you hated pickles, Ellington says " Cravings" ri said

Ellington just got Fries. Excuse me for a minute, Ellington said. Sure, Bri said

Ellington's calls Rydel for advise

Hay Rydel question

what is it?

Why is Bri acting weird and having these weird cravings its creeping me out

Cause she is pregnant she's gonna have different moods and weird cravings to

ok well gtg

bye

END OF CALL

Back Bri, Ellington said sitting back down. Where did you go?, Bri questioned. I had to call Rydel to ask her something, Ellington said

**2 minutes later with Ross and Riker**

how is Bri pregnant? Ross asked his older brother Riker,

* * *

**hope you liked it :{D**

**~The Mustache Queen**


	15. Chapter 15

**Back guys I was gonna post yesterday but the file didn't save so here it is hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

**recap:**

Why is Bri pregnant? Ross asked Riker. It's a weird story Ellington and Bri found me at the bar last night and I had 3 shots and I left I guys they had to many and got drunk and then went to his house and still drunk and they didn't know what they were doing and they did it, Riker said sitting next to his little brother on the couch watching T.V, Well that explains why she is, Ross says channel searching.

**Mean while with Ellington and Brianne at the park**

Elli Bear how an I going to tell my family this? Bri says in a scared voice. What do you mean "I" did you mean "we" cause I'm going to be there with you telling your parents too. Ellington says taking Bri's hand and walking down the nice quiet park road. Thanks Elli even though when we tell them I'm still gonna be terrified. Bri says. There's no need to be terrified Babe, Ellington still walking. But I'm terrified cause there's a human being inside of me, Bri still holding hands with Ell. Oh ya I forgot about that to sorry. Ellington looks down to his GF with a worried face. It's ok I'll come over this fear in a couple months and I'll be my own self a couple weeks I hope. Bri says. Yup to things off of our minds. Ellington says. what do you mean? Bri says with a confused face. This, Ellington picks up his GF and puts her on his back and give her alittle piggy-back ride around the park and his GF is laughing and smile, Ellington is smiling and is happy cause his GF is in a finally good mood.

**With Rocky and Libby**

Rocky, I wander how Ellington and Bri are doing they haven't called me or anything I think I should call them, Libby says to her BF Rocky. Sure call , them oh and put them on speaker too, Rocky says. Sure, Libby says dialing her bestie Bri and putting them on speaker.

Hay it's Libby and Rocky!

Oh hay guys how you guys doing?

We're doing good how about you guys?

um... We're doing fine. Ellington says

Are you sure you sound like your unsure, Rocky says

Yea we're sure (gets interrupted by Bri and she whispers something in his ear)

Well we have something to tell you guys but you can't tell anyone else ok? Bri says

Ok

We're having a baby!

Congrats guys but why so early in you relationship? Rocky says and Libby asks

Well it's a weird story

we have time, Rocky says

Ok it all started when Bri and I were at the mall and Bri was buying new summer clothes  
and then we we're driving back home and it was after 9 and we were 3 blocks away and  
Bri see's someone familiar at this place so we decided to park at see who it was and it  
was Riker, so we went inside with him and it was a real dark place and with people sitting  
When, Riker ordered his drink that we found out that it was alcohol we didn't know what to  
to so we ordered the same thing cause we don't know anything thing else but that kinda of  
drink so Riker left when he had his 3erd shots and I guess we had enough to make us drunk  
luckily we made it to Ellington's place and we had to go to his room cause you know we we're  
drunk and we went to his room and we did it, Bri explained

Oh I didn't know that you guys would stay in that place, Rocky said on the other side of the phone

I know when I entered my brain shut off because of the darkness I didn't know  
what do, Ellington said

Me to, Bri said

So do you know if it's a boy or a girl? Libby asked

No, not yet I just found out today, Bri said

Just wondering, Libby said

I know, Bri said

So, do you guys want to meet us at Munchies in 30 minutes? Rocky asks

Sure! Bri says

Bye see ya later! Rocky and Libby says

Bye!, Bri and Ell says

END OF CALL

I can't believe that my best friend is going to have a son or a daughter! Libby in excitement

And I can't believe that my best friend is going to have a son or a daughter with my GF bestie!, Rocky says with a smile

But I don't want any kids until 29 or 30's, Libby says

I'm fine with that, Rocky with smirk

Stop it I can't help myself but smile back at you when you do that smirk, Libby says

I know, Rocky says

**10 MINUTES LATER AT MUNCHIES**

I'm so happy for you Bri! Libby says paying for her fro-yo. Aw, Thanks but I still have to tell my other family about this to and I'm not sure how they will react to this news, Bri say putting toppings on her fro-yo with he BF. Well, how are you gonna tell your family this? Rocky say paying for his fro-yo now. We don't how we're going to bring up this kinda of news to them cause last week they found out that we're dating so I don't know, Ellington now paying for his and his GF's fro-yo.

The 4 go and find a table outside and talk and enjoying their fro-yo

I know you live with us Bri but isn't it gonna be awkward living at my house when your pregnant and your dating Ellington, Rocky says eating his fro-yo. I don't know, I think I'm gonna save money to buy a house or an apartment. Bri also eating her fro-yo.

I think I should save money to so like if you don't have enough we can combine the money so we can buy a house. Ellington says eating his frozen yogurt. I think we should do that Elli Bear, Bri says

Bri how about a girls night about with Rydel and Kelly? Libby asks Bri. That sounds awesome we should do that!, Bri says. Yay! so should we do it this Friday at the spa getting massages and manicures and pedicures or Sunday at your place in rydel's or you room talking and watching romance movies? Libby said. I think This Friday at the spa that sounds relaxing, Bri says

The 2 girls have their talk

So are you happy about having your GF pregnant? Rocky asked. Well it's scary and happy at the same time. Ellington says. I'm just wondering but how is it scary and happy at the same time, and if I sound like a interviewer sorry it's just curious side. Rocky says continuing eating his fro-yo. Well, it's scary cause like Oh my gosh how this relationship is gonna turn when the baby is here and like it's going get scary when bri has her mood swings it already happened when we we're at McDonalds even though she hates it there and I said " But I thought you hated that place" and she snapped back at me and it scared me alittle that when we're at McDonalds when she was eating I had to call Rydel and ask her why Bri was acting like that, and the happy part about this is that when she is in a bad mood I can instant make her happy again and when the baby is here Bri and I can finally live together and get married. Ellington say. That's a good answer, and do you recommend drinking it sounds fun, Rocky says. Um, no I don't when you wake up you get a headache and you don't remember anything you did the last night. Ellington with a serious face on telling Rocky not to drink. Ok, I will never drink only on New Year's. Rocky said,

The guys talk.

**At the Lynch house with Ryland**

Where did everyone go? Did everyone got eat'in by zombie's and I'm the only one on earth right now? Ry said looking around the house until he finds 2 sticky notes one from mom and dad and 1 from rydel.

The note from mom and dad

_Ry, we went to the mall _

we'll be back a couple

~Mom and Dad

The note from Rydel

_Riker and Ross is home so _

_don't think the zombie's ate us_

_I'm out with old high school friends _

_be back in a couple _

_~Big Sis _

Oh so Riker is home where is he? Ry says looking around the house again and find them outside in the pool playing basketball.

Ry runs out side to the pool and takes off his shirt and join him and plays basketball with them.

**Back With Ell and Bri and Lib and Rocky **

I'm so glad we finally got see each other again even though you live with Rocky Bri, Libby giggles. I know I barley see him cause I'm usually with Ellington on adventures and somewhere, Bri says looking up at her a foot taller BF. So Friday I'll call Kelly and you'll tell Rydel, Libby says reminding Bri.

Ok, Bri says. Well we go to go so ya later, Libby and Rocky says and leaves in Rocky's car. And Ellington and Bri go to Ellington's place

**At Ellington's Place in Ellington's room (no funny stuff going on)**

And how are we going to tell your mom this? Brianne stressing out. I don't know don't stress out I have a plan cause right now she's watching this series follow my lead, Ellington says going down stairs. Ok, Bri says going down stairs to. They go downstairs where Ellington's mom is and they sit on the couch next to her and she turned and faced them

Ok, Mom don't get mad or angry that your gonna make me move out just listen, Ellington says

Ok, Cheryl said

Well Bri and I wanted to say that we're having a...

Baby, Bri and Ell said at the same time

Are you mad at us? Ellington asked his mom

Alittle for not using protection but not mad that I gonna kick you out. Cheryl said

Yay, Bri said happiness

That's all we need to say bye, Ellington said pulling Bir up stairs

Wait a minute, I need to tell you something this morning I was telling you that Breakfast is ready and I entered you room and found both of your clothes on the floor I was so shock I ran back down stairs in shock. Cheryl said

Well, It's a weird story ma' how that happened, Ellington said

Did you get carried away or got drunk? Cheryl asked

Drunk, Bri said

I understand now. Cheryl said

Yep, Ellington said going upstairs and Bri followed

* * *

**I know short but hope you liked it and I know the title "Moving in with R5" doesn't mean anything to this fanfic anymore so should I change it " Moving in with Ellington" or just keep it let me know in the comments and yea :{D**

**~The Mustache Queen**


	16. Chapter 16

**Back so enjoy :)**

Brianne followed her BF up the stairs and into his room, and both sat on Ellington's bed.

So Ell what can we do now? Bri asked Ellington. We can do anything Bri, Ell looking at his GF. Well then, can we go Disney? Bri said, I don't know about that, Ell says. Why can't we go? Bri asked her BF. Well cause you pregnant and you don't want to hurt the baby. Ellington said. Your right then can we go I don't know where to go. Bri says. Well we can go to the pool at your house, Ellington smiles. We can go there, Bri says

**At the lynch's with Riker on his Ipad**

I want to jam out to songs "Siri play any song" " Playing All Time Low" Yea! jamming out I love jamming out

Rydel enters Riker's room

Riker I need hell-ppp. Rydel froze at the bedroom door

Riker screams cause he's dancing with out any pants on and Rydel just awkwardly walks away into her room

**Ellington and Brianne go to Brianne's place to go swimming **

"KNOCK KNOCK" Bri knocks on her other home the door opens and Bri's mom is there and say " Hay guys come in!" Bri and Ell enter and they both walk awkwardly walk. " Be right back" Bri whispered to her Tall BF. "Ok" Ellington says

So Ellington whats up with you and Bri? Bri's mom said

Ummmm... I don't know. Ellington doesn't know what to say

You have know silly , Bri's mom said

Well I have to wait until Bri comes back and we'll tell you ok, Ellington looking the way bri went and hoping she comes quicker

Ok, Bri 's mom said

Bri comes back with her bathing suit on and has her hair up to go swimming, Bri I have to tell you something "We have to tell your mom now" "Why?" "Because she cause whats going on with our relationship" "Fine" Bri said

So whats going on with you guys? Bri's mom asked

Um mom we have to tell you something, Bri said looking down at the floor

Whats wrong? Bri's mom with a confused face

Um, we are having a baby! Ell and Bri said at the same time

how?! Bri's mom said with a more confused face

It's a long story, Ell said Do you mind me telling your mom Bri? Ellington asked Bri nods

Ok, first we were at the mall clothes shopping, and we were done shopping we were 3 blocks away from the lynch's and my place and we randomly see Riker at a bar so we parked the car and we went to him and then we entered the dark place we didn't know it was a bar until we left. Then Riker had 3 shots and Riker left us and I guess we had a whole bunch and got drunk and then we left and for some reason we made it back to my place that's 5 houses away from the Lynch's and we didn't know we were doing and we went to my bedroom and did it. Ellington says

Well I'm excited to be the grandma! Brianne's mom said But I'm disappointed that you would be un-responsible, Bri's mom said

I know stupid of us but after that 4th one it was like yum, Ellington and Bri said at the same time.

I have a question are you having a boy or a girl? Bri's mom asked. We don't know that yet cause we haven't been to the doc yet. Bri said to her mom

Oh ok, Bri's mom said. Well we're going swimming, Ellington said

Ok have fun don't get hurt, Bri's mom said taking a sip of her green tea and going to the living room.

IS THAT BRIANNE HOME!? Connor yelled. Yes she's home, Brandon said to his little brother. Lets go swimming with them please Brandon?! Connor begged. Sure, Brandon said They get their trunks on and go swimming with them.

**With Riker and Rydel **

Now that I'm dressed what did you need? Riker said to his little sister. I needed help cause like what happens if Bri is gonna have a boy should I get the blue or green clothes or if shes gonna have a girl pink or purple? Rydel asked. you know you have like 9 months until the baby is born you have time to think about it, Riker said, I know but I like to be prepared. Rydel said. Ok if boy Blue and if girl Purple but a light purple. Riker said pointing at the colors of baby clothes. ok. Rydel says.

**An hour later with Ellington and Brianne **

We're dry now I'm hungry, Ellington says. Me too. Bri say "Mom what can we eat!' Bri yells covering her BF's ears. "You can have the left overs or the chicken!" Bri's mom yelled back. Well I'm gonna have the chicken. Ellington pulled the chicken out of the fridgand Bri says she wants chicken too. They microwaved it and shared the chicken and watched T.V in the basement. Look Ell I have a little bump now and it's only be week now or 5 days since. Bri says looking at her tummy. "Click" Ellington's phone went off and he posted something on his Instagram. What did you do Elli Bear? Bri says. I look a pic of your baby bump and posted it on Instagram. Ellington says showing his GF the pic he took. And look a lot of positive comment well they are all positive one says "Aww you guys are gonna have a baby!"

* * *

**Bye G2G SEE YA LATER  
HAVE A FRANTASTIC DAY! :{D**

**~THE MUSTCAHE QUEEN**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm here in Florida in my va-ca house finally have connection do hope you like this chapter **

* * *

**5 weeks with Ellington and Brianne still at her house **

So Mom where's dad?bri asked eating her chicken. Dad is at work remember he works Tuesday,Wednesday,Thursday,Friday,and Saturdays,bri's mom said. Well since I've been at the lynch's house and I moved in there I forgot sorry,Brianne said getting up and putting her finish plate in the dish washer and going to the re fridge and looking for more food. I know that you moved to your best friends house and I get that you would forget that but anyways I have a question for the both of you guys, Bri's mom said looking at her daughter and her BF. Sure what is it? Ellington said, well I thought of a couple of names for you guys its just some I thought of, mom said, what are the names mom?Brianne asked her mom and walked out the kitchen with a bowl of ice cream, well if a boy JC or Luke and if a girl Nichole or Madison. Bri's mom said getting up to get something,Those are nice names. Ellington says now getting up to get ice cream, So honey, do you think my mom is excited about me or am I just imagining this? Bri asking her bf with a confused face, Nope your not imaging it's real life here and you should be happy that your mom is happy for you. Ell says looking at his GF, Yea your right I should be happy that my mom is happy for us. Bri says looking at her BF, Brianne and Ellington both lean in and kiss. This lasts for until Bri's mom comes back in 5 minutes

Where's is it oh there it is! Bri's mom said taking it off the shelf and going back down stairs. Goes down stairs and hears some noises and go where it's coming from. Brianne Ellington what are you guys doing? Mom said looking where the noise is coming from and she goes back to the dinning room and find them kissing, uh what should I do? Mom whispered, eh I should just go in the room and interrupt. She walks in and scares them, AHHHH! Ell and Bri screamed , sorry I didn't know what to do. Bri's mom said and sitting on the stool chair at the table. What's that you have there mom? Bri asked looking at the photo album,I have a photo album it's filled with your baby pictures and your school years. Bri's mom said opening the album, this is gonna be killing me with adorable ness! Ell said with a smirk, bri punches him playfully. Here is a picture when you were first born you had a head full of hair that's why you have thick hair. Mom said with a little giggle, And here's one when you went to kindergarten and first grade, second grade you started to be shorter than the other kids but you grew. Bri's mom said, I know. Bri said, Then third grade and forth and fifth mainly your 2nd 3rd 4th and 5th grade years you were shorter than the other kids. Bri's mom said, But you grew and your an inch shorter than me babe. Bri's BF said, I know. Bri said, Then we have middle school 6th grade you got your braces off,7th grade you be gain to sprout and high school you got taller 11th grade you stopped growing and 12th you graduated and then a couple months after that you moved in with the Lynch's house. Bri's mom said, I grew up so fast I enjoyed our Florida trips and I know everyone grows up fast so when I have the baby Ell and I are gonna spend every second with it right hun. Bri said, Yup and I will enjoy every second. Ellington said smiling.

So how is Libby and Rocky doing? Bri's mom asked closing the photo album, There doing great we barley see them at the house like us I bet they travel or doing something cause we don't see them everyday only when we have rehearsals. Ellington says , Do you want me to call them and see how there doing? Bri asked her and taking out her phone getting ready to call her 2 best friends, sure, Bri's mom says. Brianne dials Libby's number and she picks up

Hey bestie !

Hey! My mom and Ell and I were wondering how you and Rocky are doing

We're doing great!

Where are you guys

Rocky and I are in back at home in Massachusetts and visiting how different it is now and we went to your old house Bri

Is it still there?

It sure is but it's different

How is it different?

The people that own it now changed the whole house and your naghibors don't live there anymore both of them

I don't care anymore about that house anymore

That's good

So Libby do you and Rocky travel a lot?

Yea we do Ellington

That's cool

We have fun we're planning on traveling to las vagus next week

Cool why?

Well our 4 year Anniversary of being bf and GF next Friday

I all most forgot about that well have fun and happy anniversary

Thanks

We have have something to tell you and Rocky something

Sure what is it I have the phone on speaker

We're having a baby!

Congrats guys

Thanks guys

Are your guys going to have girl or boy?

We don't know yet

Well when you know call if we're not in Cali

Ok

Well I got to go Rocky found something bye

Bye

END OFCALL

They do allot of traveling. Bri said, I heard you had the phone on speaker. Bri's mom says going up stairs to go to bed, Well good night. Ell and Bri said, good night. Bri's mom said with a sleepy voice.

**With Libby and Rocky**

So Libby are you sure you want to go to Vagus next Friday? Rocky asked his GF, I'm sure. Libby said, Ok we'll go cause its our anniversary. Rocky says

**With Ellington and Brianne**

So honey, I have a question. Bri asked her bf,what is it babe? Ellington said, Well you know I should sign up an appointment to check if our baby is healthy you know what I'm saying. Bri says now sitting on the couch with her bf, Yea I know what you mean well where are you going for the appointments? Ellington says, Well I can asked my mom maybe she will know I'll ask her tomorrow. Bri said putting her head on her bf's shoulder, Ok oh look at your baby bump it got bigger! Ellington said smiling and looking at his GF belly Bri takes his hand and put it on the place where there the baby was kicking. Do you feel it? Brianne said smiling, Yes. Ellington smiled too,

Brianne's brother Brandon came down stairs to get water and they heard him and Bri called his name he came and Ellington asked him to take a picture of them and Brandon did

Thanks bro. Ellington said, your welcome! Brandon said going back upstairs with his water.

So Ell I would like to go visit my home town can we go? Bri asked her tiered bf, sure we can go to

Massachusetts. Ell says falling asleep, Aww he's asleep I can take a pic of him, "click" her phone camera went off. Now this is gonna be my lock screen and background.

Bri falls asleep after she did that

**With Ross **

It's 1 am now and I'm still not asleep and for some reason Bri keep popping up in my head ugh I just want to go to sleep. I think I should just go to the kitchen and have a sleeping pill we have those right? I bet we do I went to the kitchen and found the sleeping pills and took them and I walked back to my room and I was out like a light

**hoped you liked it I'm on my iPod so I yea :{D**

**~The Mustache Queen **


	18. Chapter 18

**Still on my iPod so hope you like it :)**

* * *

Morning at Bri's house

Good morning babe! Ell says from the kitchen making breakfast for the both of them, You made me breakfast that's so nice of you elli bear. Bri says getting off the couch and going to the kitchen where Ellington was, So babe I was wondering do you want look for houses? Elli asked his GF while Making the bacon, Sure sounds awesome! Brianne says walking to the re fridge and getting orange juice.

With Libby and Rocky still in Massachusetts

Tomorrow is Friday and... Vagus is tomorrow! Libby jumping around the hotel room in excitement, Rocky giggle and whispers to himself she's adorable when she does that, and takes a video on his iPhone. Ok if you. Want to go to vagus you better pack all your bags so we can get on the high way and to the airport. Rocky said to his excited GF, Ok! Libby said and got straight to packing her bags.

Ricky's text convo with Ellington

So are you planing on asking Bri to marry you tomorrow cause I'm gonna ask Lib on our anniversary in vagus

I'm going to ask Bri tomorrow to what time I want to ask her at the same time as you do

I'm going to ask her at 8:00 pm

Ok then I'll ask her at 8 then

Ok, how are you and Bri doing and baby on the way?

We're excited we weren't planing on having a child this early we we're planing on having a child when w're 29 and 28 but we're having a kid at 19 and 20

That's good that you guys are doing great and why are going to have a kid when you wanted a kid when you wanted a kid at 29 and 30?

Well we found Riker at a bar but we didn't know it was a bar until we had our first drink but then we got carried away and had to many and got drunk and riker only had 3 and left. And we made it to my house and we got to my room and did it and that's how we're having a kid at 19and 20

That makes sense now well I got to go Lib is done packing and now we're off the air port bye bro

Bye

END OF TEXT MESSAGE

On the road with Rocky and Libby

I can't wait when we get to vagus! Libby said excitedly, Me to Lib so what do want do to do when we got to vagus? Rocky asked his GF, probably walk around and other stuff, Libby said. Well I want to go to circus circus that's a arcade and a hotel but we're not staying there but I want win a giant stuff animal for my sweetie, Rocky says driving the rental car to Bradley airport,

(2 hours later)

We're at the airport finally! Libby says, Hold on we still have 2 bags of yours and 1 bag of mine I'll take them out and do you want take one of yours? Rocky says taking the luggage out of the trunk, Sure, Libby says taking her luggage.

They get in and get their plane tickets and went through the metal detector and put their luggage to thing that they put all luggage in. And waited for the plane to come 8:00 Thursday their plane comes in.

I'm gonna call Bri honey ok, Libby says to her bf. ok, Rocky says.

Hay Bri

Hay Libby

So what ya doing right now?

I'm on the plane to vagus with Rocky

Well happy anniversary tomorrow

Thanks and yours is tomorrow to right?

I almost forgot about that I hope Elli remembers

Well I long have you've had the baby in you?

For like 6 or 5 weeks now

That's cool

And the baby keeps kicking when me and Ell are sitting together or just walking and Rydel is so supportive too

That's good did you get a pic of you and ell yet

Yep like 5 pic right now

Can you tell him to send them to me

Sure

Got to go plane is starting to take off bye

Bye

END OF CALL

So how us Bri? Rocky asked, She's doing great honey. Libby says putting her head on her bf's shoulder and going to sleep. "Click" Rocky takes a picture of him and Libby sleeping on his shoulder and made it his lock screen and home page.

(1 hour later)

" we have just landed in vagus remand buckled until you see the green light lites up"

We're in vagus Rocky I'm finally in vagus! Libby says, And happy anniversary cause its the exact time we got together! Rocky says giving Libby a kiss on the cheek. Whoa how can you remember the time we got together honey? Libby says getting up to get off the plane,Well When we first got together I put the time on my phone. Rocky days getting up and following his GF out the plane, Thats cool honey. Libby says, So first we get our luggage then we get to a taxi and then we're at our hotel babe. Rocky says now walking next to his GF, Ok. Libby says grabbing her bf's hand, they got their luggage and exit the airport and got a taxi to the hotel,

Rocky this hotel room look expensive how did you pay for this? Libby says surprised that her bf could afford something like think, It all most looks like a studio apartment. Libby says, well since I called this hotel and the person on the phone noticed it was "The famous Rocky Lynch" the lady gave me a huge discount. Rocky says putting the luggage on the only bed in the hotel room. Well that's nice and funny how she noticed you over the phone cause all the hotels we went to they never recognize you. Lib said,

With Ryland and Rydel

Rydel where did Bri went? I need to ask her something. Ryland asked his big sister, Bri is looking at house and apartments with her bf. Rydel says with face in a fashion magazine, Oh well do you know when she will come back to the house? Ryland with a "I need to know" face, No I don't if they come back I'll tell you but why so you need to asked her something so eagerly? Rydel says taking her head out of the magazine, Well I need to ask her something important. Ry says siting next to his big sister, Well what is it? Rydel asked her littler brother, I'm gonna ask her that if she wants pet hamster captain snuggles. Ry says, Well she had 4 hamsters and 4 rats in her life so I think she will take him. Rydel predicts, You are correct I'll text her. Ry say taking his phone out and started texting his best friend.

Hey Bri

Hey Ry what's up?

I was wondering if you want my pet hamster captain snuggles

I would like to have him but why are you giving him to me?

Well I don't have time for now so yea

Well I noticed that I don't have time for hamster now you can give him to my 2 brothers Ry

That's sound great I'ma go to your house and give him to them

Gtg elli and I found a nice house bye

Bye

END OF TEXT

With Ellington and Brianne looking for houses

This house has 4 rooms and 3 bathrooms, you make look around and ask questions. The realist told the couple, Ok. Ellington waking with his GF, they walk through the house until they hit the master bedroom and found the master bathroom in the bedroom they fell in love with the house and the big basement and all the other rooms too, So what do you think? The realist said, Brianne gave her bf a "can we have this house please" face. We're gonna get it, Ell said, Ok then can you sign this form so you get the house. The realist said taking out the form out of her bag, then Ellington signed the paper. Ok I will call you in the next 4 weeks to tell you if you got the house or not, the realist said, ok thanks.

With Ellington and Bri in the car going back to the lynch's house

So Bri I could tell you love that house than the other ones we looked at. Ell said driving, I sure did the little room we can use as a nursery, speaking of nurseries I asked my mom where a good doctor to have Altria sounds of the baby and she said there's one like a couple miles away from the lynch's house. Bri said, Did you sign up an appointment? Her bf asked , I did its this Friday at 6 pm. Bri says looking at her baby bump, Can I come? Ell say pulling into the lynch's drive way, Yes you can come your the father. Bri says, Oh yea I am. Ell said with a giggle, they go in the house and ell says "we're here!" And ryland comes and say hi and whispers something into Ells ear " it's 7:30 meaning almost 8 you better get to the restaurant now have fun" Ry says and leaving

Bri instead of here Our anniversary is at this special place come to the car again. He says walking back to the car with his GF, Where are you taking me? I thought you forgot. Bri says with curios face, I didn't forget I was just waiting until a perfect time to celebrate it, it's a surprise, ell says driving down the street to the expensive restaurant, Ellington this is a expensive place are you sure you want to spend it here? Bri says, I'm sure I have been saving up. Elli days parking the car and Getting out the car being a gentlemen opening the door for his GF.

At Vagus with Libby and Rocky

I always wanted to go to Vagus Rocky! Libby says, I know and I always love seeing you happy. Her bf says giving her peck on the cheek. So Lib do you want to go to a restaurant? Rocky asked, Sure. Libby says following her bf to the restaurant, Are you sure we can eat here honey it looks expensive. Libby says, I have been saving up money babe. Rocky says entering the restaurant with Libby and they get seated and ordered their food

Ricky's phone flashed a light rocky looks what it is and it's a text from Ellington it says

It's almost 8

Rocky looks at the time and its says 8:00 and in his head "it's time"

Libby I need to do something real special, he say getting out of his seat and getting on to one knee and Libby started to tear up. Libby we have been a couple for a very time now and I think we should bring it up to the next level Will you marry me? Ricky says looking into her eyes, Yess I will marry you Rocky. Libby say, rocky puts the ring on her and everybody cheers and claps and they both kiss.

With Ell and Bri at the restaurant

It's 8 it's time now. Ell says in his head,

Bri I know we have been together for like a year now and I think we should live together forever um will you marry me? Ell says holding the box, Yeess I will marry you Elli bear! Bri says starting to tear up, ellington put the ring on his soon to be wife they both kiss and everybody on the restaurant and awwing and clapping.

* * *

Hope you like it, it's hard doing stuff on here with my iPod

~The mustache Queen


	19. Chapter 19

**Here I am still in Florida on my iPod so hope you like this :)**

* * *

With Libby and Rocky back at the hotel

This has been the best anniversary Rocky! Libby with a smile on her face, Your Welcome babe. Her bf said sitting next to her on the only bed in the hotel room, So Rocky you know it's Bri and Ell's anniversary too. Libby says looking at Rocky, I know that there anniversary is today too there our best friends how could I forget there's too. Rocky days laying down to got to sleep, Just making sure. Libby says with a little giggle and taking her glasses off and laying down next to her soon to be husband and facing him, So what do you want to do tomorrow? Rocky asked his GF, we can walk around to see what here. Rocky's GF said closing her eyes, good night babe. Rocky says going to sleep to, good night. They both go to sleep.

With Ellington and Brianne

I'm so happy Ell that we're getting married! Bri says and giving her bf a big hug, Me too! Ell says and hugging his GF back with a smile,and they go to the lynch's house, Happy anniversary guys! Rydel says coming out the kitchen with a bowl of ice cream, Aww thanks Rydel. They both say and follow her into the living room where the found Riker and Ross sitting on the couch, Hey guys happy anniversary! Riker says with a smile, Aw it's great having people remember our anniversary. Bri says and sitting down next to Rydel and Ell on the couch, It's your guys anniversary? I forgot sorry guys I'm trying to be a better person to you guys. Ross says with a serious face Hoping that they will be best friends again, It's okay man. Ell says, thanks for understanding guys. Ross says with smile, Your welcome. Bri says, So what did you guys did for your anniversary? Rydel says eating her ice cream, We went to a fancy restaurant and did other fun stuff. Ellington says looking at Bri, Yup it was fun. Bri says flashing a big smile at her bf Ellington, I bet it was. Ross says, It sure was. Ell says, Do I see what I see?! Riker says, What do you see? Rydel says with a confused face, That on Bri's finger. Riker says pointing to Bri's ring finger, Is it a engagement ring Bri? Ross and Rydel says at the same time, Yes Ell and I are getting married. Bri says looking at her soon to be husband, I'm happy for you guys. Rydel says Thanks. Bri says, Hey guys! Stormie says walking into the living room, hey mom! Ell Bri Rydel Riker and Ross said, And happy anniversary Ell and Bri! Stormie says, Thanks! Ell and Bri says, Do you guys know what's up with Rocky and Lib it's there anniversary too. Stormie says, There in vagus. Bri says,I hope they dont get hurt but Im gonna make dinner did you guys have dinner yet? She asks ell and Bri, We had dinner but thanks. Ell says, It's ok. Stormie says and goes to the kitchen and makes dinner, So when are you guys gonna have the wedding? Rydel asked , Wait who's getting married? Stormie says looking out of the kitchen and into the kitchen, Can I tell her and my dad? Rydel whispered, Sure. Bri whispered back, Bri and Ell are getting married mom. Rydel says, Omg this so exciting and you guys are gonna have a baby too! Stormie says with excitement, Well she's excited Bri. Ross says, Alot of family members are excited for me. Bri says, So when's the wedding? Riker asked, We don't know yet. Ell says, Ell I'm getting tired. Bri rubbing her eyes and yawned, Here I'll bring you up to your room and ill sleep in your room too. He says picking up his GF gently and going up stairs and falls asleep next to Bri.

* * *

Hope that I didn't make any mistakes


	20. Chapter 20

**Back in MA I'm still on my iPod so bear with mistakes hope you like it :)**

* * *

Libby's POV

I'm so happy that I'm getting married to my bf, we both love each other for who we are and he cares for me so much. And so far in vagus we're having fun together we went to stores but I didn't know that there were a lot of casinos here but, Today Rocky and I went to Grand Canyon it was so beautiful there we both took pictures.

Ellington's POV

I heard my phone ring I look at the number, it's the real-estate so I picked it up and heard "congratulations your the new owners of 17500 cocoplum dr." And they went on where to get the keys and that We can move in now, I went and got the keys and went back where Bri was still sleeping,I woke her up and she got ready and we left. I decide to make this a surprise for Bri cause she really lives that house.

With Bri and Ell

So Bri when is the appointment? Ell says walking to the car with his GF, Tomorrow. Bri says getting in the car, Cool are nervous babe? Ellington asked, I am alittle but I bet the baby is heathy. Bri says looking at stomach, Ell drives Bri some where, Where are we going Elli bear This place isn't familiar? Bri with a confused face, Your gonna see its a surprise. Ell says with a smile, Ok. Bri says looking out her window, Ok we're almost there so close your eyes until I tell you to open them ok. Ratliff says looking at his GF to see if her eyes are closed, there closed now. Bri says, Ok almost there one more turn we're font open them quite yet. Ellington says getting our of the car and going to Bri's side and opening the door and guiding her to their new house door and unlocking it. Ok you can open your eyes now! Ellington says, Oh my gosh honey we got the house! Bri says giving her bf a big tight hug. I know I'm happy to and they said we can move in now our the next 2 months. Ell says with a smile and hugging his GF back.

With Rydel and Kelly at the park

It's been like 2 month since we saw each other! Rydel says to Kelly. I know so what's been up with life so far? Kelly asked her best friend Rydel, It's great how about you? Rydel asked, It's great too I gotta Asked how is your family and friends doing? Kelly says drinking her smoothie, There doing great Bri moved in last year and has been dating Ellington there anniversary was yesterday Rocky and Libby travel like everyday and there anniversary was yesterday too and the others are doing great like me. Rydel says drinking her smoothie too, Thats cool and in happy for Bri and Ell. Kelly says, Me too and did I mention that Ell and Bri are gonna have a baby to? Rydel says, No you didn't, whoa there already one year in a relationship and there gonna have a child and getting married wow! Kelly says, So does Riker Ross and Ryland have GF's yet? Kelly asked, No they don't have GF's yet. Rydel says, they both talk and catch up on things

With Rocky and Libby

Today's our last day here. Rocky days to his GF, Why do we have to leave? Libby said, Well we have to leave because we only book this for 2 nights and it has and we still have plan our wedding out. Rocky says, When you put like that we're leaving! Libby says going to pack her luggage, 2 hours later back in nicer breeze and no more sandy wind! Rocky said going into his house with his GF, I love being home now Rocky can we take a break of traveling? Libby says sitting on the couch, Sure. Rocky says sitting next to his Gf

* * *

Hoped you liked it next chapter I will be on my laptop

~ The Mustache Queen


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok here it hope you like it :)**

* * *

With Rydel and Riker

So tomorrow is your birthday Rydel What do you want for tomorrow ? Riker asked his little sister, Well I don't want anything right now. Rydel said, Tell me if you want anything. Riker, Well I just want to spend a special day you guys Thats all I want. Rydel said and getting off the couch and going to her room cause its late

The next day everyone is at the Lynch's house for Rydel's birthday

Happy birthday Rydel happy birthday to you! Everyone sang the happy birthday song to Rydel and Rydel blew all the candles out on the cake. (Sorry Im just gonna skip to the day cause Im behind on this story)

With Ellington and Bri

Today we're going to the doctors Ell. Bri says putting her sweater and shoes on, Yay! Ell says. Then they drive to the doctors and sign in for the appointment.

Brianne Tsang. The nurse said , Ell and Bri followed her to a tiny dark room with a bed and a screen with wires. The doctor will be here in a minute. The nurse said leaving the room. Bri and Ell talked for until the doctor came.

Hi my name is and you must be Brianne. She said shaking Bri's hand, Yup and this my husband Ellington. Bri says, Nice to met you too. The Dr shakes Ell's hand to. So lets gets started Brianne lay downwind roll up your shirt so that your stomach is showing. said turning around and getting something, Ok this is gel this is gonna help with picking up the baby and the heart beat. The dr said putting the gel all over Bri's tummy,

* * *

**ok that wasn't long but Im Hogmanay be back Tuseday **

**~The Mustache Queen**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here on my laptop so heres the plan on posting these chapter Saturday's and Sunday's cause I started school Monday and its been busy with homework so yea hope you like it :)**

* * *

**With Ell and Bri at the doctors **

Looks like your gonna have twins. Dr.S said looking at the screen. That's cool! Bri said also looking at the little screen in the dark room, And there both healthy! The doc said. Ok now do you want a altra picture? The doctor asked Bri and Ell, That would be great thnx. Bri said, Ok than I'll be right back heres a tissue to wipe off the gel, She said giving Bri a tissue and leaving to another room to get the picture. I can't believe that we're gonna have twins babe! Bri said throwing away the tissue. Me to! Ell said and gave his fiancé a hug then a peck on her cheek. So heres you picture and I'll lead you back where your gonna make your next appointment. The doctor said giving the picture to Bri and then leading them both to the waiting room where Bri made her next appointment.

**With Ellington and Brianne in the going home **

So, you know how we have our house that we still need to move in to? Bri said in the passenger seat of Ellington's van, Yes what about it? Ell said turning on to the high way to go home, Well maybe like 2 days before the wedding or a week before we should like repaint all the rooms and all that you know what I mean? Bri said,

* * *

Hope u liked it srr for being short

~themustachequeen


End file.
